Amistad
by Nymph Malfoy
Summary: Cuando has sufrido tanto, ¿aceptarías la amistad de Newt Scamander? Este fic puede contener spoilers de la película.


**Disclmaimer:** _los personajes mencionados pertenecen a mi querida J.K Rowling :)_

 ** _Este fic participa en el reto "Animales fantásticos y dónde encontrarlos"_ _del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"._**

 _PD: a pesar de que explícitamente no se plantea en este fic, podrían encontrar un par de spoilers :O_

* * *

—Usted, ¿es mi amigo?— preguntó un joven de cabello negro, quien encorvado se levantó entre los escombros como un animal asustado—. ¿Soy un fenómeno?

Newt Scamander negó con la cabeza; estaba visiblemente conmovido por la escena. Esa criatura era tan solo una víctima de su propio poder, es por ello que no le cabía duda que detrás de la oscuridad y la destrucción, yacía un alma rota que estaba ansiosa por llenar su existencia con la calidez del amor. Pero a cambio recibió desprecio y quienes corrompidos por la ambición, deseaban utilizarle para sus fines oscuros.

—No, Credence, tú no eres un fenómeno— respondió con franqueza, dando unos pequeños pasos para acercarse al muchacho—. No te haré daño porque soy tu amigo. ¿Quieres confiar en mí?

Un fuerte escalofrío se apoderó de Credence, el temor de que nuevamente alguien lo engañara era insoportable. El señor Scamander parecía distinto a la mayoría, pues a sus ojos era como si una estela de luz iluminara los rincones más oscuros a causa de su nobleza y con la timidez pisándole los talones, era más inofensivo que un mago oscuro; pero, ¿quién garantizaba que Newt Scamander no lo utilizaría como Percival Graves? Él le ofreció su amistad y fue una especie de figura paterna que le trajo magia, la cual era una especie de sinónimo de esperanza para Credence quien se llevó una terrible decepción al conocer sus verdaderas intenciones.

—Credence, por favor escúchame— insistió el mago, tendiéndole una mano en son de amistad.

—Señor Scamander...¿Me hará daño?—preguntó caminando lentamente hacia él.

—No, Credence, únicamente quiero salvarte— respondió con franqueza al tiempo que se acercaba más a él.

—¿Por qué quiere salvar a un monstruo como yo?

—Por una sencilla razón: porque no eres un monstruo, las verdaderas bestias con aquellos que nos traicionan y nos dañan. Y además, los amigos nos apoyamos mutuamente— puntualizó con sinceridad—. Necesitaré un asistente que me ayude a cuidar a mis criaturas y sé que puedo confiar en ti.

El muchacho ilusionado dio dos pasos largos arrastrando los pies y se posó delante de él, con las lágrimas surcando su rostro. No podía creer que al fin fuera útil para alguien y mucho menos que no lo vieran como un fenómeno. Credence estaba acostumbrado a los insultos, a ver su piel sangrando por las heridas visibles y sí, también a que las invisibles dejaran marcas en su alma que eran las más difíciles de sanar; a pesar de todo, descubrió que su mayor miedo era ser aceptado porque jamás había conocido el amor de un ser querido. Newt lo abrazó con suavidad, musitándole palabras de ánimo.

—Vamos, vamos. Te enseñaré lo que hay en mi maleta ¡A Tina le llenará de alegría verte de nuevo! Y sé que a Jacob y a Queenie les agradarás, Credence.

—Se..señor Scamander— susurró al separarse de él y con la cabeza agachada continuó: —¿Sus amigos me aceptarán? No quisiera que mi presencia les causara malestar.

Newt sonrió una vez más y abrió la maleta con gran alegría.

—Serás uno de nosotros, eso tenlo por seguro— concluyó lanzándole un cuadernillo, invitándolo con la mirada a que lo siguiera e ingresara a la maleta—. Estoy escribiendo un libro, te servirá de guía para que conozcas a las criaturas

—¿No son peligrosas, señor Scamander?— inquirió con preocupación mientras bajaba la escalera.

—¡En lo absoluto! Somos más peligrosos los seres humanos que mis criaturas, son maravillosas e inofensivas.

Credence dibujó una diminuta sonrisa en el rostro.

—Usted es muy bueno, señor Scamander y...y yo...yo quiero ser como usted.

—Eres mejor que yo, Credence ¿Sabes por qué?— dijo mientras se giraba para mirarlo a los ojos. Credence negó con la cabeza—. Porque lograste vencer a la oscuridad y volver a la luz, eso es algo difícil pero tú lo lograste.

El chico soltó a llorar, puesto que las palabras de Newt eran un consuelo para la gran tristeza que cargaba. Sin duda alguna, Newt Scamander era un mago extraordinario, no por la magia que podía realizar sino porque su corazón le abría los brazos a las criaturas más indefensas.

* * *

 _ **Hello \n.n/ espero no haber sido empalagosa o pecar de no sé ¿Gary Stuismo? Porque parece que idealizo mucho a Newt pero es un personaje que me da mucha ternura y me encanta, al igual que Credence...y Jacob...y Queenie y bah! No terminaría xD ¡Gracias por leer!**_


End file.
